


The Moon

by Maitimiel



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, One-Sided Relationship, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 00:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6776869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maitimiel/pseuds/Maitimiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't the cold that she missed, but the way her brother's arms came around her for warmth when the snow swirled around them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [merryismaytime2016](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/merryismaytime2016) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Lalwen can't help fantasising about her favourite brother.

It was chilly inside Lawen's room tonight. She didn't allow the servants to light the fire or close the door to the balcony. All the windows were left open to the breeze that flowed inside and caressed her naked body as she lied awake in her bed. 

Lalwen's skin was full of goosebumps, her lips felt icy to her fingertips. Her breath condensed in front of her. She could get off at the sight alone. 

When they were children, they shared a bed more often than not. They were once so alike that people outside their immediate family had mixed them up. Two halves of a whole, she used to say to him. Indivisible. Inseparable. 

But as adults, the only time she had been allowed to share Fingolfin's body heat was when they were both freezing on the Helcaraxe, and nobody cared for propriety anymore. 

It wasn't the cold that she missed, but the way her brother's arms came around her for warmth when the snow swirled around them. Chest to chest, her face buried in his neck, she finally felt warm again.

If Fingolfin knew where her mind went at those moments, he never showed any signs. His touch was as fraternal as always, his kisses on her skin as chaste as always. But it wasn't difficult to imagine that his hands held her just a little bit tighter, his lips lingered just a bit longer. 

She fantasises about his cracked lips tracing their way on her lower belly as she parts her legs and touches herself with a shiver. His warm tongue on her inner thighs as she spread her wetness around with icy fingers.

On the ice, his hands had held her close to himself, fingers running through her hair. Now she could almost feel them running through her flanks, gripping her hips, caressing her buttocks. As she pictured him, she held herself, felt herself with her hands, rubbing them warm. One hand came to pinch her hard nipple, the other sliding between the folds of her womanhood like her brother's lips should have. A moan spilled from her mouth as she slid her fingers inside and fastened the pace, heart hammering.

Lalwen was sweating despite the cold wind, turning and thrashing above the blankets, her skin clinging to the fur underneath her. She was grateful for the sturdy walls her brother had built, cause there was no way she could have muffled her voice when she could feel Nolvo so clearly between her legs. Would he disapprove?

Would he be scandalized if he were to get through the door right now and find her like this? If he could hear her whimpering and pleading his name, would he be disgusted or would he join her on the bed? 

In her mind, he would smile the smile he reserved only for her, the smile he gave her when they were kids sneaking around and pranking their siblings and cousins, or when they lied to their parents about a secret that was only theirs. The smile that had kept her alive on the ice, as much as his warmth had.

His smile could drag her through hell for all she cared.

They had been one and the same once - could it be that he was thinking about her just as she was thinking about him? Touching himself as she did? How she ached to know!

With one hand she pleasured herself, the other moving fast and hard where she could picture her brother touching her with force, bruising, claiming her to himself. Her fingernails left tiny half moons on her inner tight and when she couldn't take anymore, she screamed his name in extasy.

Lalwen gradually came down from the high of orgasm, the wind cold against her now hot and sticky skin. She brought her fingers wet from her own juices to her lips and sucked distractedly. The moon was full in the sky, and she said a silent prayer to whoever might hear that her family would stay safe. They couldn't lose anybody else. Above all, she couldn't loose Nolvo. 

Sometime in the night, Lalwen would probably pull the blankets to cover herself. But right now she would rather feel the cold.

**Author's Note:**

> I was mostly thinking about The Moon archetype when I wrote this. I hope you liked it!


End file.
